nova_sanctorumfandomcom-20200216-history
Faster-Than-Light Technology
Faster-Than-Light Drivers Faster-Than-Light Drivers (commonly referred to as FTL Drivers) refer to the transportation of matter, energy, etc at speeds faster than the speed of light. FTL Drivers, and other FTL technology, are common place in Valdrin, especially because of The Imperial Space Force. The first FTL driver to be theorized, and later invented, was The Jekavex drive - which was invented by Professor Jekavex over 670 years ago. Currently three kinds of FTL drives exist, despite The Jakavex drive MK III being the most common and efficient. The Jekavex Drive The Jekavex Drive was invented by Professor Jekavex over 670 years ago, as a way to prove that traveling at the speed of light, and faster, is possible. The Jekavex Drive was just a set of mathematic formula, originally called the Jekavex Metric, referring to Metric Tensor. Because objects cannot accelerate to the speed of light within normal spacetime; the Jekavex drive shifts space around an object so that the object would arrive at its destination faster than light would in normal space. The mechanism of the Jekavex drive implies a negative energy density and therefore requires exotic matter, which is normally found in the form of negative mass or dark matter - both of which can be used. The Jekavex drive defines the warp-drive spacetime. It is a Lorentzian manifold that, if interpreted in the context of general relativity, allows a warp bubble to appear in previously flat spacetime and move away at effectively superluminal speed. Inhabitants of the bubble feel no inertial effects. This method of transport does not involve objects in motion at speeds faster than light with respect to the contents of the warp bubble; that is, a light beam within the warp bubble would still always move faster than the ship. Because objects within the bubble are not moving (locally) faster than light, the mathematical formulation of the Jekavex Drive is consistent with the conventional claims of the laws of relativity (namely, that an object with mass cannot attain or exceed the speed of light) and conventional relativistic effects such as time dilation would not apply as they would with conventional motion at near-light speeds. The Nevortac Jump drive The Nevortac Jump Drive, or simply the Nevortac Drive, was invented by Dr.Nevortac over 400 years ago, as a way to prove that instant teleportation was possible, and as a way to outdo the previous Professor Jekavex's FTL Drive. The key characteristic of a jump drive (as the term is usually used) is that it allows a starship to be instantaneously teleported between two points. A jump drive is supposed to make a spaceship (or any matter) go from one point in space to another point, in a single instant. The Jump Drive uses Tachyon's, in order to move the ship faster than light, and make the trip instantaneous. The Jump Drive connects with another point in space, and then launches the ship using the Tachyon particles that give the Jump Drive its FTL properties. Category:Valdrin Category:Technology